Smile
by La plume rouge
Summary: Ronald avait toujours rêvé de l'impossible. Voir William l'aimer. Voir William lui sourire. Grell va précipiter les choses, au grand dam du pauvre Ronald... OS yaoi WSRK


**BOUHA ! Oneejin de retour parmi vous ! Tremblez, jeunes gens ! *toussote* Bref, me revoilà, avec une fic yaoi évidemment pour changer~**

**Donc voilà, un bon vieux et bon gros rating avec, en plat principal un William/Ronald un peu atypique (vu qu'il n'en existe pas en français, bande de macaques décérébrés !) et en dessert un tout petit shonen-ai concernant Alan/Eric. J'aime beaucoup ce petit couple aussi, avec la brutalité de Slingby et la douceur d'Alan =3**

**Bref, bref, bref...**

**DISCLAIMER: tous les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Yana Toboso et un peu aussi de la comédie musicale "The most beautiful death in the world" pour nos petits chous censés être décédés (mais bon, z'allez pas me casser les pieds avec ça, une fanfic c'est fait pour passer outre les règles du déjà établi, nan ? Nan ? Bon bah allez vous faire voir !)**

**RATING: M (aha, ça faisait trop longtemps =D)**

**Bonne lecture les p'tits chous !**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Ronald observait son sempai pourpre rêvasser et, de temps à autre, s'amuser à fabriquer des sarbacanes à boulettes de papier pour aller les souffler sur des collègues avant de faire passer les victimes pour les coupables ; sauf que Grell Sutcliff plaidant l'innocence, personne n'y croyait trop. Ce qui faisait que la tornade rouge finissait une fois de plus avec des sanctions et des réprimandes criées ou marmonnées d'un ton lassé. A force, tout les shinigamis finissaient par avoir l'habitude d'être insultés, bousculés, harcelés par cet espèce d'animal saugrenu ; d'autres avaient plus de chance: ils étaient seulement spectateurs. Ronald Knox faisait parti de ces chanceux-là. Plus ou moins... mais il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Et puis jusqu'ici son sempai ne l'avait pas encore violé, tout allait bien. Il craignait un peu plus pour son supérieur, William T. Spears, dont les mots froids - non, glacials -, le comportement sec et les expressions imperturbables (ou presque) remettait n'importe qui à sa place, même les plus teigneux ; malheureusement pour lui, tout ceci ne l'aidait pas à repousser Grell Sutcliff. Au contraire, cela attisait son désir de... le violer ? Non, c'était un peu fort. Le déshabiller ? Hum, il arrivait encore à se faire passer pour vierge et innocent. Disons embrasser. De toute manière, il était quand même victime du harcèlement sexuel de l'homme-qui-désirait-être-une-femme.

Ronald passa une main dans sa crinière ébouriffée et observa son sempai avec un petit sourire.

Malgré tout, c'était tout de même un sacré phénomène, non pas au niveau comportemental mais combatif. Il possédait une force monumentale. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle les shinigamis ne l'avaient pas encore pendu par les pieds et flagellé pour toutes ses conn... bêtises. Et c'était également pour cela que Ronald le respectait. Mais il l'appréciait également. C'était aussi son ami malgré tout.

- Hé Ronnie, tu sais où est passé Willu ? fit la voix aigu de Grell. Il n'est pas dans son bureau et j'ai même vérifié dans les toilettes, curieux~

Ronald poussa un soupir devant l'insistance de Sutcliff à tenter par tous les moyens de coincer son supérieur dans un coin et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Non, il ne savait pas, il n'était pas obsédé par William...

Enfin...

Presque.

Mais pas comme Grell. C'était beaucoup moins visible et surtout voulait-il le garder pour lui. Il préférait en rester aux quelques demoiselles qu'il draguait sans difficultés et des jeunes hommes qui le voulaient bien. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec le beau et ténébreux Spears. Et pourtant il le désirait tellement... il avait parfois envie d'hurler à quel point il avait envie de lui. Quand il humait discrètement son odeur en passant près de lui, quand il croisait subreptiquement son regard froid et pourtant si fascinant, quand il était à deux doigts d'effleurer sa peau qu'il s'imaginait froide mais douce, quand il l'observait tout simplement. Et parfois, devait-il l'admettre, Grell lui tapait sur le système à s'accrocher sans cesse à lui, comme une roue de rechange à ce monstre répugnant de Sebastian Michaelis !

Il raffermit sa prise sur son stylo et se concentra un peu plus sur la paperasse dont il était censé s'occuper.

Ces derniers temps, cela lui arrivait régulièrement de perdre - ne serait-ce que mentalement - son sang-froid en pensant aux flirts de Grell et à la façon dont il se figurait William: comme un homme parmis d'autre, presque comme un objet. Evidemment, ce n'était sûrement pas comme ça que Grell voyait les choses et très probablement ne souhaitait-il pas faire de mal mais voilà... Ronald lui en voulait de traiter William ainsi... son William.

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et baissa la tête, faisant mine de s'intéresser à son travail. Oui, il était jaloux, terriblement jaloux dès lors que Grell ne s'attachait même ne serait-ce qu'un peu au bras de son Will. Et depuis peu, il se demandait même si tout ceci était plus qu'un simple amour de passage. Car pour Ronald, ça ne pouvait durer: c'était bien trop dur d'aimer autant quelqu'un sans rien pouvoir faire.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il pensait de plus en plus sincèrement qu'il était follement amoureux de William T. Spears, le froid, l'impitoyable, l'impavide... l'homme sans sentiments.

_Ce n'est qu'une façade ! Il n'est pas comme ça..._

Ses minces pensées pour se convaincre du contraire étaient vaines. Il sentait à présent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Jamais il ne sourirait pour lui.

Jamais il ne sourierait pour lui faire plaisir

_Non ! Pas maintenant, abruti de cerveau ! Pas maintenant..._

Une larme vint rouler le long de sa joue et il n'osa pas l'essuyer de peur d'attirer les regards, la laissant s'écraser sur une feuille, sans un bruit ; puis il s'essuya discrètement la joue et les yeux, reprenant son travail en se forçant à rester concentrer sur celui-ci avant d'éviter d'autres débordements de ce genre, qu'il réservait pour ses moments de solitude, lorsqu'il serait complètement esseulé et où ses larmes pourraient librement couler. Mais pas maintenant...

Mais alors qu'il remplissait une fiche de compte-rendu, une furie sanglante vint s'étaler sur son bureau en l'observant avec des yeux brillants d'inquiétude et de... sérieux ? Était-ce possible ? Grell Sutcliff sérieux ?

- Euh... je peux me rendre utile, sempai ? demanda Ronald d'un ton hésitant, très loin de l'entrain avec lequel il était toujours apparent.

- Ronnie...

Le ton du shinigami à la chevelure flamboyante était très doux, très bas. De la discrétion maintenant ? Que se passait-il ? Un meurtre ? Un attentat ? Une...

- Ça ne va pas et inutile de le nier ; tu pleurais et là, en ce moment-même, tu es au bord des larmes mais tu te contiens. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bouché bée, Ronald rougit tout d'abord et jeta machinalement un regard vers le bureau de son bien-aimé avant de détourner les yeux et de bégayer un très peu convainquant:

- Mais... ça va très bien.

- Hum, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, Ronnie, gronda Grell.

Ce dernier prit la manche du blond-roux et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des bureaux pour s'enfermer avec lui dans celui déserté de William, ce qui eut le don de mettre très mal à l'aise le pauvre shinigami amoureux ; Grell prit ensuite ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air d'être sur le point de faire une demande en mariage. Au lieu de quoi il resserra méchamment sa prise sur ses mains qu'il broya presque et lui hurla:

- Mais tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ! J'ai pas que ça a faire de te consacrer un précieux temps destiné à tous mes prétendants !

Bon, Grell redevenait Grell, c'était déjà ça.

- Hum... sempai... s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi, soupira Ronald, gêné.

- Pas question que tu me déprimes avec cet air de condamné ! éructa son ami en faisant de grands gestes, ayant lâché ses mains.

Après plusieurs invectives plutôt blessantes pour le jeune shinigami qui se sentait si mal, celui-ci craqua:

- J'aime William T. Spears ! Voilà, t'es content ? Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ?

Grell ne releva même pas, ce qui en soit était inquiétant ; il était même pâle et avait l'air relativement culpabilisant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il surnommait Ronnie et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, car Ronald venait de se retourner en ayant suivi le regard de son sempai, croisant les yeux écarquillés de William. Il crut être tombé dans un puit un certain temps, ayant une grande impression de vide, comme dans ses cauchemars lorsqu'il faisait une de ces chutes sans fin désagréables, puis il sentit son coeur tenter de lui exploser la cage thoracique à grand coups de battements effrénés. Il attendait à présent la réaction de son Will.

C'était long.

Jamais des secondes ne lui avaient paru si longues.

Puis enfin, William recouvra son visage impassible et les dépassa tous deux pour s'installer et vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes, c'est-à-dire remplir une montagne de paperasse ; il ne releva pas les yeux, n'accorda pas un seul regard à Ronald, ni même à Grell puis finit par conclure, toujours sans lever le nez:

- Dehors tous les deux, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous sanctionne pas.

Ce furent ses seules paroles.

Ronald, anéanti, cru qu'il allait s'effondrer ; pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à genoux dans ce bureau. Mais il se retourna sans un mot et sortit, pâle comme la mort, avant de courir dans les couloirs en hoquetant et d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes, se raccrochant avec peine aux lavabos et gémissant, pleurant. Il devait avoir l'ai pitoyable mais il s'en fichait royalement à présent. Toutes les peines du monde n'étaient plus rien pour lui en ce moment précis.

C'était encore plus dur de se prendre un refus direct. Non. Même pas direct. Mais simple. Clair. Précis. Trop précis, trop douloureux, trop... tranchant.

Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant il l'avait su ! Il savait que ç'allait être douloureux !

Mais pourtant il était bien là, en larmes, lamentablement affalé sur ces lavabos, à hoqueter et pleurnicher comme une collégienne en plein chagrin d'amour.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne dont il ai jamais été amoureux le rejette si cruellement... ?

**xXx**

- QUOI ? hurla Grell, s'approchant à grands pas furieux de William. C'est tout ? Tu ne le lui as même pas dit en face ! Tu sais le mal que tu lui as fait, Willu... ?

Celui-ci ne semblait même pas l'écouter, ni même prêter attention à lui ; il griffonnait une fois de plus sur des morceaux de papier, que Grell s'empressa de balayer à grands coups d'avants-bras.

- ECOUTE-MOI ! Ce n'est pas de moi dont il agit cette fois ! C'est de Ronnie ! Tu es un égoïste, tu entends ? Vas lui parler !

William l'observa sans rien dire, toujours imperturbable ; la claque résonna longuement et Grell, au bord des larmes et dans un soupir soigneusement travaillé, claqua la porte en hurlant "LÂCHE !", tandis que Will passait une main distraite sur sa joue rougie, les sourcils froncés. Non, il n'était pas un lâche. C'était faux. Il sentait une sourde colère bouillonner en lui. Non. Pas lâche.

Pas très courageux seulement...

Et surtout un peu effrayé.

Il se leva et ramassa les bouts de papier sur lesquels il avait griffonné pendant sa très brève discussion avec Sutcliff, les jetant dans la corbeilles en prenant soin qu'il ne dépasse pas, en bon maniaque qu'il était, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu, chose très rare quand il ne s'agissait pas de sommeil ; il jeta un coup d'oeil à la phrase qu'il avait écrite en boucle sur ces petites morceaux de feuilles vierges.

"Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime..."

Il était surtout perturbé. Pas lâche. Non ! Pas lâche !

Il se laissa choir à côté de la corbeille et se prit la tête entre les mains, fermant les yeux en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Il devait lui parler.

Et lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais comment ? En toute une vie, il n'avait jamais, JAMAIS, dit "je t'aime" à quelqu'un. Comment le pourrait-il maintenant ? Il était même incapable de faire quelque geste de tendresse que ce soit. Quand il était entré dans son bureau, son coeur avait bondit de joie, il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le retourner et de l'embrasser. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

_Mais parce que j'ai peur._

_Peur de le décevoir._

Il avait tellement de peine à présent ; il venait de réaliser qu'il avait gâché la seule chance qu'il aurait jamais d'être enfin heureux et de dérouiller cette bonne vieille mâchoire incapable de sourire. Pire, il venait de réduire en miettes le coeur de Ronald pour... rien. Il l'aimait en retour mais il avait été incapable de le lui avouer. Non, c'était Sutcliff qui avait raison. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Un pauvre lâche...

Il serra le poing et l'abattit sur son bureau.

Il devait lui parler.

Mais en serait-il seulement capable... ?

**xXx**

Grell entoura les épaules de Ronald de son bras, l'ayant retrouvé effondré dans les toilettes pour hommes, et jetait des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui osaient le regarder de travers ou un peu trop longuement. Il frottait doucement son dos de l'autre main et tentait de l'apaiser un peu.

- Ronnie... hey, pleure pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine... il est drôlement sexy et... hum enfin il ne te mérite pas, ce n'est pas le tout d'être beau et ténébreux ! Il faut aussi avoir un coeur d'or comme le tien ! Hein ? Ronnie ?

Le shinigami flamboyant poussa un soupir devant les sanglots de son ami.

- Ronnie... arrête...

Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que Ronald arrive à se calmer un peu et à se relever. Ils ne retournèrent pas aux bureaux. Sûrement pas, comme avait dit Grell. Pas dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait le blond-roux. Grell passa alors le reste de sa journée à remonter le moral par tous les moyens à son protégé et ami, qui n'esquissa pas même un sourire, écoutant à peine ses paroles. Mais lui au moins, il était là pour lui, le soutenir et il essayait.

Ils revinrent seulement en début de soirée reprendre leurs affaires dans les bureaux afin de pouvoir repartir sans tarder ; Grell proposait alors à Ronald de venir chez lui le soir-même, exceptionnellement, pour essayer de faire passer son cafard compréhensible. Mais alors qu'il remontait les bureaux, William était à la porte du sien, qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, et les regardaient fixement. Ronald baissa la tête, honteux et une fois de plus sur le point de s'écrouler, tandis que Grell lui jetait un regard dédaigneux, passant ses bras autour des épaules de son ami.

William voulait interpeller Ronald. Lui dire de venir. Lui dire "je t'aime".

Il devait lui dire.

Il ouvrit la bouche tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient...

Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

**xXx**

Ronald avait oublié un formulaire important sur son bureau, qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser traîner ; lui et Grell étaient donc revenus en trombe pour ramasser ledit formulaire. Mais William était encore là. Ils le recroisèrent une fois de plus, sans un mot, et il les observa ranger le formulaire, le coeur serré.

_Allez abruti ! DIS-LE !_

Il ne savait s'il devait l'appeler Ronald ou Knox. Que devait-il faire ? C'était si dur... que lui dire ? Comment ? Accepterait-il encore son amour après toute cette peine qu'il lui avait infligée ?

- Knox...

Ronald releva la tête, l'observant avec à la fois dans le regard une énorme souffrance, une plaie béante, mais également un étincelle scintillante, une lueur d'espoir. Quant à Grell, on aurait dit qu'il allait lui arracher la tête à coup de tronçonneuse.

- Dans... mon bureau.

Puis il referma la porte et, malgré son impavidité, son coeur battait la chamade. Il l'avait fait ! Mais maintenant ? Il sentait la panique le gagner, mais heureusement il restait toujours aussi calme extérieurement. Il rejoignit son bureau, mais ne se résolut pas à s'asseoir, trop nerveux. Il était aux abois quand Ronald ouvrit la porte, laissant temporairement apparaître un démon aux cheveux rouges flamboyants avec une tronçonneuse qui attendait de pied ferme Will s'il lui faisait encore de la peine, puis referma la porte sans un mot, levant des yeux anxieux vers son sempai.

- V-vous vouliez me voir... ? demanda timidement le blond-roux.

- Evidemment, pourquoi vous aurais-je interpellé, sinon, Knox ? répliqua froidement William, qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant les yeux de Ronald s'emplirent de larmes.

Il renifla et rougit, honteux, essuyant ses yeux, avant de demander d'un ton bas:

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

William déglutit, les mains tremblantes, fermement accrochés à son bureau.

- Approchez.

Le jeune shinigami obéit et observa de travers William quand il lui dit de s'asseoir sur le bureau.

- Euh... s-sur le bureau ?

- Par terre si vous préférez, répondit acerbement le brun, toujours aussi froid.

Ronald encaissa sans un mot et s'exécuta donc, s'asseyant sur le bureau, embarrassé par l'étrangeté de la situation et surtout se demandant si c'était sa faute si son Will déraillait un peu. Celui-ci tritura longuement ses mains, ne semblant pas savoir quoi en faire, avant de les poser sur les cuisses de Ronald avec une telle brutalité que celui-ci poussa un petit "aïe !" surpris.

William contracta sa mâchoire, furieux contre lui-même. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être doux ? Il aurait pourtant voulu que ce geste soit lent, sensuel, et lui il préférait apparemment essayer de broyer ses jambes... quel crétin ; qui plus est, Ronald le regardait de plus en plus étrangement. Que faisait-il là, assis sur un bureau avec son sempai qui posait ses mains sur ses cuisses... ?

- Euh... sempai, tout va bien ?

- Je...JE T'... JE VOUS... JE... je vous t'aime !

- Euuuuuuh... jeux... vous... thème ? C'est... une... énigme ?

- Enlèvez le "vous", imbécile !

Ronald cilla.

- M-mais pourquoi "jeux" et "thème", c'est...

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

- "Je... t'aime" ?

- Oui... j'ai... mal formulé...

Ronald ne savait pas quoi faire. Était-ce bien William en face de lui ? Si hésitant, si maladroit ? Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, mais William se dégagea brusquement avant de bégayer un "pardon" timide et de remettre maladroitement ses mains dans les siennes ; le blond-roux n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il l'aimait... il l'aimait... c'est parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il était tout chamboulé !

- Tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes..., s'écria-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le brun resta les bras ballants sans trop savoir quoi faire, répétant juste bêtement:

- Oui... je vous... aime.

Il fut électrisé quand les lèvres de Ronald se collèrent aux siennes, et il frémit lorsque sa langue vint caresser ses lèvres ; il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis répondit au baiser en allant titiller sa langue, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Ronald et l'attirant à lui avec force. Trop heureux, le jeune shinigami enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de son Will tout en approfondissant le baiser, tandis que les mains du brun lui retiraient sa veste, et tirant sur sa cravate pour l'avoir encore plus contre lui, avant de la lui retirer, tout comme sa chemise puis ses chaussures et chaussettes qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le tas de vêtements, bientôt suivi de son pantalon. Ronald était à présent seulement vêtu d'un boxer découvrant une bosse significative, tandis que son amant caressait son torse et marquait des suçons à la base de son cou, avant d'aller mordiller ses tétons et de lécher son ventre avec gourmandise, passant une main sur son boxer et caressant le sexe tendu au travers du tissu, arrachant des gémissements de luxure à Ronald, qui se cambrait et rejetait la tête en fermant les yeux avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ce qui faisait grimper l'excitation de William ; ce dernier déboutonna son pantalon et fit glisser son caleçon de sorte à seulement laisser la place à sa verge d'être libérée. Il retourna ensuite sans cérémonie Ronald à qui il retira son sous-vêtement et le pénétra avec sauvagerie ; le blond-roux poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, cherchant à dévêtir son amant, qui le laissa juste se soutenir au bureau sur lequel il était assis au début, tandis qu'il amorçait de longs va-et-vient, ne le laissant pas le toucher ni voir son visage gagné par le plaisir. Il fit en sorte d'atténuer chacun de ses gémissements ou soupirs et accélérait la cadence, se délectant du plaisir qu'il procurait à Ronald en écoutant chacun de ses cris, halètements, gémissements et soupirs avec délice. Lorsqu'il arriva à la l'orgasme, il ne put retenir un cri et se déversa en Ronald, qui lui aussi jouit quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Will prit sa verge en main pour pouvoir lire un plaisir intense sur le visage de son amant.

Il se retira et prit la boîte de mouchoirs posée sagement sur le bureau avant de s'essuyer puis d'aller faire de même pour Ronald, dont il prit un malin plaisir à caresser le corps, une fois de plus.

Quand Ronald fut un peu plus calmé, il vint se blottir contre Will et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements de son coeur.

Tout avait été top rapide. Ce n'était ni la déclaration, ni la première fois dont il avait rêvé. Il aurait voulu prendre son temps pour faire l'amour à son Will, voir son visage ravagé par le plaisir, son corps se tendre sous ses doigts... il n'avait même pas pu caresser ni voir son corps. L'apprivoisement de l'animal allait être long, il le sentait...

- Mon Ronald, soupira Will.

Celui-ci releva la tête, rouvrant les yeux et passant une main sur sa joue, observant le visage toujours impassible de William ; dans une certaine mesure, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait recouvré cette froideur, cela signifiait au moins qu'il s'était accoutumé à lui et qu'il ne le déstabilisait plus. Mais il savait que cela allait être long de le rassurer complètement afin de pouvoir découvrir qui était réellement William T. Spears. Mais l'avoir déjà pour lui était extraordinaire... il ne se plaignait pas de son sort, bien au contraire. Il était trop heureux pour faire autre chose que profiter de l'instant.

- Vous êtes à moi, à présent, susurra-t-il.

- Oui, ronronna Ronald, la tête contre son épaule.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Grell furieux:

- Non mais j'en ai marre de poireauter dehors m... euh ?

Il y eut un long silence, Grell observant Ronald nu dans les bras de William qui avait arrêté - non sans frustration - de baiser le cou de celui-ci.

- Oh my Death~

Et il posa le dos de sa main contre son front avant de s'évanouir. Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis William continua de baiser le cou de Ronald sans plus prêter attention au shinigami pourpre.

- Euh... on devrait peut-être...

- Il fait semblant, Knox, ne vous fatiguez pas, fit doctement remarquer William. Occupez-vous de moi, rajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

- Hm...

Ronald obéit et alla frotter son nez contre le sien, avant de le baiser puis caressa ses lèvres des siennes, jouant avec sa langue, tandis que Grell se relevait et claquait la porte dans un: "Bande de méchants ! Ma vie est nulle !".

- C'est lui qui m'a pris sous son aile toute la journée, fit doucement Ronald, culpabilisant.

- Vous aurez demain pour vous rattraper, marmonna Will en reprenant ses lèvres, prenant impérieusement son menton entre ses doigts.

Ronald se détacha un peu.

- Mais demain tu seras très probablement occupé, murmura-t-il dans une note triste.

- Mais mon lit est assez grand pour deux, que je sache. J'ai une vie en dehors du travail, saviez-vous Knox ?

Ledit Knox ne releva pas.

- Sais-tu que tu es parfaitement formel avec ton amant comme tu traiterais un employé ordinaire... ?

- Je vous rassure de suite Knox, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses à mes employés en temps normal... vous êtes à moi, comme je suis à vous. C'est le principe de base d'une relation amoureuse.

Ronald déposa un petit baiser un peu en dessous de sa mâchoire, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'observer.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Evidemment, Knox.

- Est-ce que tu veux me rendre heureux ?

- Cela semble logique.

- Souris-moi.

Et il sourit.

**xXx**

Lorsque Ronald ouvrit les yeux, il était nu, une fois de plus, enroulés dans une couverture et les bras puissants de William entouraient sa taille ; celui-ci lui murmurait d'ailleurs de s'éveiller. Non, après réflexion, il le disait avec son habituelle froideur. En effet, le blond-roux n'avait pas entendu le réveil sonner... peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas sonné ; il observa le cadran lumineux du réveil, qui affichait pile six heures. William avait une horloge biologique interne parfaite, pas possible...

Il sentit ses mains aller caresser ses cuisses, frémissant sous ses caresses, puis elle remontèrent sur son torse et puis ses joues, avant qu'il ne se soulève un peu pour l'embrasser ; il se leva ensuite, enfilant son pyjama, toujours impassible. Ronald commençait à avoir l'habitude. Au bout de plusieurs mois...

Ronald le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard - histoire d'émerger - et vint lui prendre la taille, embrassant sa nuque tandis qu'il faisait couler deux cafés et faisait griller des toasts pour son amant ; Will se contentait toujours d'une tasse de café le matin et ne mangeait pratiquement pas de la journée, sinon une salade, une pomme, de la viande et quelques fois quelque chose de plus gras, mais très rarement. Il ne fallait pas chercher très loin pourquoi il était si mince (_et si sexy_, fit une petite voix dans la tête de Ronald). Quand au jeune shinigami, il était assez gourmand mais se freinait tout de même pour garder le ventre plat que son Will adorait caresser. D'ailleurs, ledit Will cachait bien son jeu: il était très dominant dans les jeux amoureux, il adorait avoir le dessus et ne prenait son pied que de cette façon ; pour Ronald qui avait l'habitude de mener le bal, c'était un peu étrange parfois mais il se surprenait à se délecter de s'offrir ainsi à son amant. Serait-il un peu masochiste dans le fond ? Non, peut-être pas... soumis à William en revanche... ça oui.

Il aimait se faire soumettre par son William...

Il s'empourpra à cette pensée.

_Ça y est, j'ai choppé le virus de Grell, ça devient flippant... tant que je ne me travestis pas, ça devrait aller..._

Ils s'assirent par la suite autour de la petite table de la cuisine et déjeunèrent en silence, Ronald caressant du bout des doigts le dos de la main de William, qui restait sagement sur la table avec politesse et tenue. Il avait pris l'habitude de rester silencieux, sachant que son amant n'aimait pas les longues discussions inutiles ; ce qui le contrariait un peu, lui qui était si bavard et plein d'entrain, mais bon, si c'était pour Will...

Une fois avoir débarrassé la table du petit déjeuner, ils partirent se laver, se caressant avec envie, comme à chaque fois à la limite de faire l'amour. Il y avait bien eu une fois où William l'avait sauvagement plaqué contre la cabine pour le pénétrer, tandis que Ronald poussait de petits "prends-moi" emplis de désir. N'empêche, c'était bien la première que cela lui arrivait de courber autant l'échine pour quelqu'un, autant mentalement que physiquement.

Ronald se blottit contre Will, l'eau dégoulinant sur leurs corps nus, tandis que celui-ci prenait sa taille et posait son front contre le sien, caressant son nez d'avec le sien, leur peau se frottant doucement et leurs lèvres se cherchant.

- Je t'aime..., murmura Ronald.

William poussa un grognement et un faible "moi aussi...". Il n'aimait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Il préférait les démontrer dans les gestes, et encore, le visage était très rarement révélateur. Sauf peut-être quelques fois exceptionnelles où il lui avait murmuré un tendre "je vous aime" et où il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, les sourcils légèrement arqués ; c'était tellement rare mais tellement bon quand il était ainsi...

Une fois séchés et habillés, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard aux bureaux, partant chacun de leur côté d'un air nonchalant et détaché ; Will ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant de leur relation (enfin même si pour Grell c'était un peu raté... ce qui était parfois problématique, le shinigami rouge étant une sacrée pipelette).

Généralement, à la pose de midi, ils déjeunaient ensemble, avec Grell, Alan et Eric pour éviter que le léger changement d'attitude de William ne pique la curiosité des autres en voyant qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à Ronald. En ce moment, William observait beaucoup Alan et Eric qui se lançaient de petits sourires et parfois se prenaient la main sous la table (cela faisait quelque temps que les partenaires affichait un peu plus leur amour, mais restant tout de même discrets). Cela dit, le couple était un peu houspillé. Les supérieurs ronchonnaient. Mais les deux semblaient dans leur bulle, et puis quiconque faisait une remarque déplacée avait affaire à la Death-Scythe en forme de scie d'Eric Slingby, toujours aussi diplomate et subtil d'ailleurs. Alan Humphries, son partenaire et compagnon, était plus discret et se contentait d'ignorer, bien que ça puisse lui arriver de hausser un peu le ton.

Ronald se demandait si Will hésitait à faire connaître leur relation publiquement.

Était-ce si sérieux pour lui ? Le reconnaissait-il vraiment ?

Non, ce ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un rêve...

Mais aimer William T. Spears le froid n'était-il pas un simple rêve au départ ?

N'était-ce pas un rêve impossible de le voir sourire ?

Les rêves de Ronald s'étirèrent.

Le rêve impossible était son quotidien...

Smile, Will.

* * *

**Bon alors, ça vous a plu cette petite fic ? Ou pas ? Je veux des reviews, je suis pas là pour récolter des cacahuètes !... ni de l'argent... je suis pas une mendiante (presque =3).**

**Mais si vous voulez me donner des billets, libre à vous de/PAN/**


End file.
